The present invention relates to a multi-process display method of displaying multiple processes to be debugged in a debugger system, a debugger system, and a storage medium having stored thereon a display program, and in particular, to a method of and a system for debugging a multi-process program in which changes in operation states of processes of a multi-process program are displayed in relation to operation of the program to thereby support the debugging.
Various methods have been devised to support debugging of a program. For example, JP-A-5-233323 describes a method to interactively and efficiently debug a parallel program. JP-A-8-185340 describes a parallel program visualizing method as a tool to visualize a parallel program. However, the techniques of the prior art does not have a function to clearly and visually display such relationships between processes of a parallel program as a parent-child relationship and a brother relationship. None of the techniques has a function to clearly display operation states of processes such as “generation”, “start”, “resume”, “halt”, and “end”. JP-A-11-161514 describes a debugging method of a program including a plurality of processes, but has not a function to debug processes of the program in relation to operation of the program.